A Royal Romance
by MasterArtist101
Summary: In the cities of Ninjago lies a Castle. And in that castle a young prince is forced to make a decision that could change his life and the life of the person he chooses. Will he be able to live his life the way he wishes and find true love or be stuck with someone he will regret choosing? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Everything I'm writing here is based on the ninjas being real people living in a City that has a Castle and a royal family.**

 **I'm going to be the narrator of this story but when you are reading it make it sound like one of those old narrators that narrate a cartoon but any speech made can sound like the ninjas themselves.**

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They both mouthed to each other not wanting anyone to notice.

* * *

Kai and Zane stood waiting in front of a bar. They had been there for some time waiting for their remaining friends. Finally a blue car parked at the side of the bar. Jay came out along with his wife Nya. They looked like they had just come out of a _fancy_ restaurant.

"Hey guys" Jay greeted "Were we the last ones here?"

"Actually no" Zane had replied "We are now waiting for Cole and Lloyd."

"I wish they could just get here already" Kai said impatiently.

 _Three minutes later_

Just then a limo pulled up.

"Finally" Kai said.

Cole came out of the driver's seat. He waved and opened the door to the limo. Lloyd stepped out.

"Sorry guys we had a little trouble with the guards" Lloyd apologized.

"It was nothing compared to the last time I tried to sneak you out of the palace." Cole boasted.

"Okay no more wasting time" Kai said as he pushed them inside "Everyone's waiting!"

They entered inside and met their friends Jay, Nya, Skylor, Pixal, and Dareth seated around a table with extra chairs for all sat down and Zane ordered some drinks for everyone. They started talking about how they've been until it got into a awkward silence. Then Lloyd broke the silence.

"So are you guys coming tomorrow?" He asked.

Everywhere fell silent.

"Oh, I guess not" Lloyd sadly said.

"I could come but I'm busy with the store."

"Me too" Dareth said

"And Nya and I have to plan for our new company's building." Jay also gave his excuse.

Lloyd looked at Kai.

"Sorry bud, but I'm watching Zane and Pixal while his dad is out" Kai said.

Lloyd looked at Cole.

"Surely you aren't going to be busy tomorrow." Lloyd asked

"I'm really sorry Lloyd but I won't be able to make it" Cole said "My dad's going to be attending it tomorrow leaving me and my brothers in charge of the mansion."

Lloyd sighed. He had really wanted them to come but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Don't worry Lloyd, that's why we called this gat together" Zane reassured

"Even if it is the last we may ever see each other again." Jay said.

They all ( except Lloyd) glared at Jay..

"Is it okay if I could take a 5." Lloyd

"Of course." Kai said and Lloyd stood up from his seat and went outside.

 _Sigh, this is the last time I may ever see my friends and the city._ Lloyd thought to himself. As he continued to ponder on his thoughts he heard some weird sounds coming from an alley. He followed the sounds into the alley and noticed a figure trying to get over a high fence.

"Excuse me I couldn't help but notice your being in distress. Do you need help." Lloyd asked.

"Do you think you could help me over the fence." The stranger asked.

"I could try." Lloyd answered"Maybe if you stood on my shoulders you might be able to reach the top."

"Thanks." The stranger said.

"Um, do you mind telling me why you need to pass this way instead of the streets?" Lloyd queried.

"Well for starters I'm Lisa. I kinda got lost so I was following this app that would give me short cuts to the Ninjago Hotel." Lisa replied.

"If you mean the hotel owned by m- the King then you are going the wrong way. Just keep going straight until you see a sign that wrote Skylor's noodle shop and take a left. From there just keep going straight and then you'll find what you're looking for." Lloyd said right after which he took a deep death.

"Thanks" Lisa said to Lloyd.

"Well I've got to go. Bye." He said as he dashed off into the bar.

 **Sorry if you guys want to know what this event thing is all about but that's for you to find out but I'll give up some clues for the questions below.**

 **1) Who is Lloyd to his friends?**

 **2) What event is so special to Lloyd that he wouldn't even want his friends to miss it?**

 **CLUES**

 **Spiffy**

 **Guards**

 **Palace**

 **King**

 **Mansion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay my wonderful readers, I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter cause here comes the next.**

Lisa could finally see _Le Hôtel._ It was almost as big as her palace back in her country. As she got closer she noticed someone waving in the front of the hotel. She recognized the person as her best friend Alexis. Lisa ran towards Alexis and both of them hugged each other.

"Where have you been?" Alexis asked.

"I was just checking out the city and sort of got lost" Lisa told her best friend.

"And?" Alexis asked again.

"And what? I got lost, end of story." Lisa blurted out.

"Doesn't sound like end of story. Come on Lisa what really happened?" Alexis begged.

"Fine. I met a guy." Lisa admitted.

"Ooh." Alexis oohed.

"And he kind of... helped me... find my way." Lisa finally spilled.

"That's awesome, no wait that's bad." Alexis said.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"Well, you know your not allowed to have a crush on anyone. Its kind of a princess don'ts" She answered.

"I do not have a crush on him." Lisa's cheeks were red.

"Yes you do and that's bad." Alexis stated.

"Okay, what do you want me to do." Lisa questioned her friend as she walked towards the window. "Its not like I can jus-"

"Just what?" Alexis asked.

"That's him" Lisa said as she continued to look out the window.

"Who?" Alexis asked walking towards the windows.

"That's him right there, the guy that helped me." Lisa replied in awe.

Outside the window was a much bigger building almost twice the size of the hotel. All the rooms in the building had their lights turned of except one. In that room a figure could be seen moving around holding two clothing's.

"I'm going to call out to him." Alexis said.

"No don't-" Lisa was cut short.

"Um excuse me, excuse me, EXCUSE ME." Alexis shouted.

The figure immediately stopped and looked around then finally came to the window. The figure looked at them.

"Um excuse me, my friend would like thank you for helping her." Alexis pushed Lisa forward.

"Hi" Lisa shyly spoke, her cheeks bright red.

"Hi, I see you found the hotel" He spoke.

"Yeah thanks, again, for the directions." Lisa thanked.

"Sure. Anything to help a friend" He replied.

Then Alexis butted in.

"So, I'm Alexis and this is my friend Lisa and you are?" Alexis introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm sorry I got some sorting out to deal with." He walked away.

"Well that was rude." Lisa grumbled.

"I don't expect you to know what rude is" The guy said coming back.

"Well excuse us but we are princesses." Alexis glared at him.

"Is that little statement supposed to scare me?" He answered back.

"Yes it is suppos-" Lisa got cut off

"Sorry ladies but I'm gonna stop you right there. I have stuff to deal with." He closed the curtain.

"Does that stuff also involve your major attitude issue cause it should" Alexis shouted.

"Calm down Alexis we don't have time to waste on some rude stranger." Lisa covered the curtains and went away from the window.

After, the two best friends headed off to bed. Alexis slept off and Lisa switched off the lights and then went to bed. She opened the curtain and stared at the beautiful stars, she was about to start daydreaming when she heard a loud crash followed by an 'oh shoot'. She looked at where the object had landed and saw a broken vase. Passersby started to look in her direction and almost saw her when she ducked her head back into the room.

 _THE NEXT DAY._

Lloyd woke up feeling more tensed than he had the day before. Today was the Royal Ball, a day when princesses, duchesses, and countesses from all over will come for the Royal Ball to be chosen through a few tests so as to see who will rule as the next Queen in Ninjago.

Lloyd was fine with his parents ensuring that he had a great future and all but he was not okay with the fact they were choosing for him a Queen. He would have been okay with being able to choose a Queen himself but no, that is what parents are for apparently.

Lloyd thought for sometime until his mother showed up in his room along with four men also known as butlers. One of them pushed Lloyd out of bed and into the bathroom, another one dressed his bed, the third was picking out his clothes and the last was opening up the windows and curtains while his mother watched Lloyd brush his teeth.

"Do you know what today is son?" His mother, Misako, asked.

"Yes mother." Lloyd muffled the words as his mother scrubbed his front teeth.

"And do you know the way you must behave tomorrow?" She asked again.

"Yes mother." He repeated.

"Good, now don't you start causing trouble for your dad when he's in front of all those people." She warned.

"Okay mother." Lloyd answered.

Once the 'royal bath' was over, Lloyd was worn his attire and was then marched off to breakfast. The dining hall had a very long table filled with about 17 chairs on each side. Lloyd and his parents sat on opposite sides. There was silence in the room.

"Why don't you come sit with us, today?" Misako suggested.

"No thanks mother, I'm okay" Lloyd responded.

"I insist." Misako urged.

"Your mother's right." His uncle Wu stated.

" _sigh_ It's not like I have a choice." Lloyd muttered.

"What was that?" Misako asked.

"Nothing." Lloyd replied.

Lloyd hesitantly stood up from his seat. He hadn't sat next to his parents since he was small kid. Over the years he just sat on his own, to him it was the only thing his parents wouldn't choose for him. Until today.

"Are you excited for today?" His father Garmadon spoke as he read the mornings paper. But before Lloyd could answer, Garmadon cut in.

"Wu brother, did you know that there would be so much buzz celebration." Garmadon gave a short laugh.

The sounds of Lloyd's chair shifting away was slightly heard over his Father's laughter.

"Lloyd where do you think your going." Misako asked.

"Away. As far as possible." Lloyd said to himself.

"Lloyd would you stop keeping things to yourself. It is very hostile of you." Misako scolded.

"Your mother is right, you need to open up." Wu said.

"Oh Wu, always so wise. If the boy doesn't want to talk then let him be." Garmadon spoke coolly.

"What do you mean let him be? He's our son for God sake." Misako yelled at Garmadon.

"So? He has grown up. If he wants to be all sappy with you guys that is his problem. All I know for sure is that he is going to rule one day all this nonsense will end." Garmadon yelled back.

"We do not need to have this discussion" Wu said trying to break up the argument.

"And this is why we do not have breakfast together." Lloyd stood up from his seat and left the room.

"Well that was unexpected." Garmadon sneered.

Misako hit Garmadon's elbow.

"Ow" Garmadon shrieked.

"I'm going after him." Wu said and walked off after Lloyd.

Wu tracked Lloyd to the Garden. He found him sitting on a bench by the rose bushes. Wu went and nearly sat down beside Lloyd when he was stopped by Lloyd. Then Lloyd removed a plate from there and dropped it on the ground. Wu then sat down.

"Are you okay nephew?" Wu asked.

"No uncle." Lloyd stated.

"I mean how okay are you?" Wu re-asked.

"My life will soon be over, uncle. I'm going to be married off to some girl I do not even know, my dad doesn't want anything to do with me, my mum will just continue to argue with my dad and I will never be able to freely move outside the castle or even make a decision without you guys already deciding it. How would you rate that as okay?" Lloyd stood up and went back into the palace.

Wu followed after Lloyd. But this time couldn't find him. Wu asked the guards standing around if they saw Lloyd, but all they saw was Lloyd going upstairs and there were many floors and many rooms. There was no way Wu could find him now so he went back to the dining room. He met Garmadon and Misako still arguing about the same thing.

"Are you two still arguing over the same thing?" Wu pulled both of them apart. "Tonight is a big night for your son yet you don't notice the great sorrow that has come upon him. All you do is squabble amongst yourselves. Have you no shame? No wonder your son is always sad, who wouldn't be when with parents like you." Wu walked away.


End file.
